


Namesakes

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kid Fic, Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Chris and Bianca carry on the Charmed Ones' legacy by naming their children after the most important people in their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Charmed nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  
> 
> I just found out the comics finally named Phoebe and Coop's third daughter a few weeks ago - Peyton - and knew I had to use it. Hope you enjoy the fic!

When multiple pregnancy tests read positive just three months after they marry, Chris and Bianca gawk at each other in terrified excitement. “We can handle this, Chris. It’ll be great.”

“More than great,” Chris corrected, a grin lighting up his whole face. He pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you fucking dork,” Bianca teased. 

He rolled his eyes before placing a hand on her flat abdomen. “Ready for this, Bianca?”

“Not really,” she admitted. “But I can’t wait to go on this ride with you. And hopefully our Whitelighter/witch/Phoenix baby won’t cause us too much trouble.”

And so started Chris and Bianca’s journey to parenthood.

 

Struggling to come up with a name, they were frustrated about their nameless son with two months to go until his birth. “Why don’t we give him a name that has meaning?” a fed up Chris finally suggested.

Bianca cocked her head and stared at him, deep in thought. “I think that’s a fantastic idea. It fixes some problems but do we need to go through your family tree and pick out a “P” name? Because I got to say, following tradition is getting us nowhere. I don’t like any of the names on our list.”

Chris’ eyes lit up. “I know what to name him,” he declared. Hopefully Bianca wouldn’t outright reject the idea, something he was worried about.

But he didn’t have to be worried for a single second - she loved the name, and Matthew Victor Halliwell (named, of course for Wyatt, Paige, and his great-grandfather) came into the world with a huge family that adored the hell out of him. As Piper and Leo’s first grandchild - also the first grandchild of a Charmed One - he was immediately spoiled rotten by them and revered by the magical community.

The tradition continued when daughter Charlotte Lin came along just fifteen months later. 

 

Three years later, the Halliwell family was expanding again (Wyatt had married and had also started his own family, while Melinda and her wife were enjoying being newlyweds) and Bianca and Chris settled on a name immediately, surprising even themselves. “It just fits, you know? And I know we’re calling the baby by her middle name but the name itself is perfect,” Chris rambled.

Bianca nodded, clearly exhausted from running after a three and four year old all day. “She’s going to cry, you know.”

“True but Mom will love the name and you know it.” Chris couldn’t wait until their third child made her entrance into the world. Fortunately, they only had five more weeks left to go. 

For the first time, Chris and Bianca refused to share the name they had chosen with their family (only Wyatt knew and that was because he and Chris were telepathically linked, something that definitely came in handy). And just as predicted, when Piper met her newest granddaughter and learned her name for the first time, she burst into tears.

“Piper Rhiannon is really pretty,” Peyton told them with a grin on her face. As the youngest cousin, she was just relieved she wasn’t the baby of the family anymore.

PJ nodded in agreement with her sister. “And you said you’re calling her Rhiannon? No nicknames you could use from Piper?”

Chris crinkled his nose up in disgust while Bianca shook her head. “We didn’t really like any of the nickname options so Rhiannon is what we’re calling her.”

“You’ve always been an amazing mom and well, you are the Matriarch of the Halliwell line,” Chris gently told his still-crying mother. They had already honored the Warren line by using Charlotte’s name.

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled at his middle child. “I am so proud of you, Chris. You know that, right?”

Chris smiled. “Yeah, I know, Dad. I like hearing it too.” 

“I am going to enjoy spoiling my cousins for the time being because there’s no way I’m having one of these for a long time,” Peyton declared as she stood up and extended her arms out for a turn with Rhiannon.

“Hey, don’t take my place as cool aunt.” Melinda yawned and kissed her wife, Nora. 

“No one’s even taking your place as cool aunt. You’re the coolest cool aunt there ever was,” PJ intoned sarcastically. She yelped when her cousin telekinetically stomped on her foot since she was too far away to attempt to actually do so in person.

“You deserved that,” Peyton sing-songed.

“Stop fighting. This is a celebration and you two are acting like children.” Parker shrugged when both her sisters turned to glare at her. She then laughed when her sisters teamed up and pulled her in for a hug. “Stop.”

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything, even on days where our family irritates the fuck out of us,” Chris whispered to Bianca.

“Hey, I heard that!” Melinda shot back.

“Good, you were meant to!”

“I miss the days when there was only a few of us,” Wyatt dramatically fake whined. 

“Don’t lie. You love us, Wyatt. You’re a softie.” 

“Maybe we should wait until we’re home next time.” Chris was starting to regret this but at least Rhiannon was sleeping through everything (surprisingly).

“Next time?” Bianca had just spent eight hours in labor with their third baby and she couldn’t even bare the thought of a next time yet, no matter how much she adored their kids (and God, magical children were hard to raise).

“If there’s a next time,” Chris corrected hastily.

“Way to go, little brother.”

“Shut up, Wy.”

“You shut up.”

“No, you shut up.”

“Boys, not now,” chimed in Leo but he was shaking his head in amusement.

Fortunately for them, their family slowly departed and left the couple alone with all three of their children. Matthew and Charlotte took to their little sister instantly although there were some sibling rivalry issues once Rhiannon came home.

 

Turns out, there was a next time for Chris and Bianca - ten years later, she unexpectedly become pregnant for a fourth time just after her forty-fifth birthday. “I did not expect to be doing this again but this little guy made the sixteen hour labor worth it. But I will throw this in his face when he’s an annoying teenager.” Bianca shifted the newborn around, wondering what their ten, thirteen, and fourteen year olds were up to with their grandparents. 

“We already have plenty of practice with that.” Chris leaned down and kissed the baby’s forehead, thankful that most of their family were sitting this trip out until they got home and were able to relax.

“And we’re starting all over again. At least he’ll be able to play with Prue.” Prue was Melinda and Nora’s daughter, born just six weeks earlier. 

“Yeah, a playmate close in age is always a good thing. Think we should let the peanut gallery in? They’re getting impatient and can’t wait to find out the little one’s name.” When Bianca agreed, Chris hurried out to the waiting room and led his family back to her room.

“He definitely looks like you,” Wyatt observed of his newborn nephew.

“He’s all wrinkly. Were we all like that?” wondered a slightly disgusted Charlotte.

“Yes. And be nice to your brother,” Bianca gently chided. She handed the baby over to Leo, who desperately wanted to hold his grandson.

“Hey, little guy. Welcome to this big, crazy family. You’re going to love it,” Leo told him as he began rocking him back and forth.

“You guys make some really cute kids.” Peyton wasn’t all that surprised by this but she had thought this the first three times too.

“Thanks.”

Melinda leaned over and grabbed a tiny finger. “Hey, little guy. I’m Aunt Melinda. I can’t wait for you to grow into your powers because it was pretty funny when they wreaked havoc on your mommy a few months ago.”

“Glad you thought it was so funny.” Orbing had always been something Bianca tapped into during her pregnancies (shimmering seemed to disappear) but this time had been worse than the others for some reason.

“So how much longer are you going to keep us in the dark?” Wyatt prodded. 

“Yeah, we want to know his name!” Matthew was just glad he finally had a brother instead of another sister, although he would have welcomed that too (just with some protests).

Rhiannon bobbed her head up and down. “Please tell us!”

Chris and Bianca exchanged a warm, knowing glance. “Guys, we would like you to meet Leo Mitchell Halliwell.”

Leo stopped rocking the baby and froze, his mouth opening and closing a few times. “Wh … what?” he asked, clearly in shock.

“Well, we’re calling him Lee since it’d get pretty confusing with two Leos around but we just knew that was the right name for him.” Okay, there were three Prudences (Melinda, PJ, and Prue but none of them went by their full names) so that was even more confusing than this would have been but the point still stood. Chris reared back and looked at his father. “You okay, Dad?”

Leo nodded and handed the baby over to Piper, clearly still knocked off his feet. “You really named him after me?”

“Of course. You’ve always been there for me and you’re at not fault for what happened in the other timeline. I love you, Dad, and we knew right away that we had a name. You gave up so much for this family and it’s time you understood how much you mean to us - to me, really. So, Leo Wyatt, meet Leo Halliwell.”

“You okay, honey?” asked a slightly concerned Piper after cooing at Lee. 

Leo nodded and he teared up. “Thank you, buddy.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Dad. Honestly.” The two men hugged and Wyatt, Melinda, Piper, and Bianca’s breaths all hitched with sobs.

“I love you too, Chris. I’ve always been proud of you,” Leo told him as they reluctantly pulled away. He wiped the tears off his face and turned back around to Piper. “Hi, buddy. I never expected that you’d be named after me but I’m going to make sure you know how loved you are.”

“You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise, Leo Halliwell,” PIper murmured, echoing the words she had told a newborn Wyatt all those years ago.

Chris and Bianca’s family was finally complete after Lee’s birth, and Matthew paid the family tradition forward when he eventually married and named his son Perry. Piper and Leo adored all their grandchildren (there were so many of them) and they doted on them. And they were always thankful to their son and daughter-in-law for Rhiannon and Lee. It warmed them to know their son loved them that much. 

The Charmed Ones’ legacy lived on in so many ways.


End file.
